Tears and Fire: War Drums
by Prophet19
Summary: Part Three of the tears and Fire Series. The White Lotus is moving, an army is gathering, and new family ties are formed, ties that can set the future in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTE)** Wow. I've made it to the third 'book' of my series. I know it runs really fast, but that's how it comes out when I'm typing. I'm glad that people like this story, and that I even have people who are eagerly waiting for each new chapter. For those of you who liked the first two books: here's to my hope of not letting you down.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**One** Separate Paths

_The wedding was a tender, touching affair. It was simple too, but that was all right. It suited both The Firebender and The Waterbender just fine._

_The Waterbender's father resided over the ceremony, acting as Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe._

_The Swordsman gave his sister away, then stepped back, trying not to sob into The Kyoshi's shoulder._

_The Blind Bandit's eyes were red, but dry, although the mustache bearing earthbender's tunic was strangely wet just at The Bandit's eye-level._

_The Inventor and The Freedom Fighter lit fireworks after The Chieftain asked both The Waterbender and The Firebender if they would be faithful and loyal to one another; if they would always honor the other; if they understood their commitment._

_The red and blue sparks mingled through the air as Her Firebender and His Waterbender shared their first kiss as man and wife._

_After the ceremony, everyone shared their congratulations, except for The Swordsman, who was crying (manfully) at the same time he threatened certain parts of The Firebender's anatomy if he ever hurt The Waterbender._

* * *

Appa landed easily in the same place he had on the last trip to the temple. Aang hopped down quickly, his heart beating nervously as he thought about what to say to Guru Pathik. Iroh and Chit Sang climbed down, already discussing making camp.

"Iroh, Chit Sang." Aang turned to them, and bowed. "Thank you for the training and the practice. I don't know how long this will take but..."

"Be careful, young Avatar Aang." Iroh said. "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Chit Sang only bowed, and Aang took off through the temple.

He found the Guru sitting in the same place he had been when Aang ran off. "Hello, Avatar Aang."

"Guru." Aang bowed deeply. "I was wrong to leave, and since then, I've lost my way. I've hurt those I care about because I was selfish, but now..." Anng looked up, his expressive eyes full of hope and sorrow. "Can you help me?"

Guru smiled. "Come, and let us meditate."

* * *

The temple was remarkably quiet without Zuko and Katara…well, there were still four boys there, so it wasn't quiet, but there was something different.

Hakoda began dropping hints to Sokka about what he might carve on a betrothal necklace, causing Suki and Sokka to both blush whenever Hakoda was around.

Teo had nearly perfected the new rocket, coming up with a version small enough to fit onto gliders.

He showed Sokka and Hakoda his design for a glider that had several sealed launch tubes, suggesting that people could be trained on the gliders and sent to take out war balloons and zeppelins.

As for The Duke and Haru…well, Toph seemed like an easy target, something both boys found out was wrong.

"Try that again, and I'll leave you up there!" Toph warned, pointing up at the boys where she'd used a stone clamp to lift them up onto the wall.

All around were the signs of a prank gone horribly wrong: paper confetti, paint, a few eggs, and one firecracker.

"Sorry, Toph." The Duke said quickly. "It was Haru's idea."

"No it wasn't!" Haru protested.

"Both of you are so immature." Toph muttered, letting them go. She felt The Duke scamper off, but Haru stayed where he was. "What?"

Toph heard Haru's vibrations alter, he was nervous about something. "Toph…I'm sorry. We shouldn't have tried to prank you."

"Of course not. I knew you were coming." Toph replied, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"It's just…I don't know how to act around you." Haru continued.

"What?" Now Toph was confused. "Why?"

"I…" Haru's heart began beating faster. "Nothing, forget it." He ran off, leaving Toph even more confused.

* * *

Zuko checked the gauges, and nodded. Everything was fine with the zeppelin. He turned to Katara, who was standing at one of the windows, looking down as the Fire Nation passed below.

"The Fire Nation is beautiful." Katara spoke softly. "Before we came here, I always pictured this place as hot, dry, and barren, like the Earth Kingdom is in some places, but worse."

"I'm glad you know the truth." Zuko told his wife, wrapping his arms around her to look over her shoulder. "My country…every day of my exile, I never once stopped seeing it in my mind. I just wish more people knew the truth, rather than what a hundred years of war have made them believe. Do you know the real reason Sozin started the war?"

Katara shook her head, and Zuko smiled. "He thought that through war, he could share the beauty and prosperity of the Fire Nation."

Katara gave a decidedly unladylike snort before laughing. Zuko joined her. "I admit, it's a stupid reason."

For a few moments, they shared a deep, filling laugh, but Zuko soon sobered. "The Southern Water tribe? Does your Dad really think they won't kill me?"

"They won't." Katara touched her new necklace, happiness filling her at the new weight around her neck. "You're family now. And I think Gran Gran will like you."

"After she gets past the whole 'I'll destroy your village' incident, right?" Zuko suggested wryly. "So, the Northern tribe has been helping your tribe rebuild? I wonder if it's still the same little village I saw when I first came."

"I hope so. Just because we're related doesn't mean we have to do everything the same as the North." Katara replied. "So how long will it take this thing to get us there?"

"You mean with no stops to visit, like when you were traveling North?" Zuko thought. "A week if the weather is good. This zeppelin can fly continuously, unlike cwertain shedding, hairy flying cattle."

Katara ignored the joking insult to Appa. "I can't wait to see Gran Gran!"

* * *

In the deep shadows of the forest at the foot of the mountains, dozens of figures dressed in dark silk robes stood within a large chamber.

"The messenger hawk from Long Nu should have arrived at sunrise this morning." One of the shrouded figures spoke.

Another continued, speaking in the harsh, whispery tones that matched the darkness. "The hawk has not arrived. Long Nu has failed in her duties."

The next figure in the circuit spoke up. "The time has come to choose the next. Our clan's obligation will be met."

Another figure spoke, the first to make any movement. She gestured toward several tight lines of kneeling young women. "You will step forward, nameless child."

A girl from the middle of the group rose, and stepped to the center of the cloaked elders.

"You are now Long Nu." Yet another elder spoke. "Go and fulfill our obligation."

Long Nu bowed, and left the cavernous chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two** Grandmothers…and Sokka's Master

_The Message had gone out. The nephew of a grandmaster had become an initiate. And he came with a request._

_The very nature of this particular initiate meant that the time had come for The Order to act. Long had they waited, watching for the perfect time, and it had finally come._

_Small, specially bred and trained messenger hawks flew to every corner of the world, to inform every branch of The Order what must be done._

_This was the largest mobilization of The Order since the very first time The Order had been formed, and with it, the world would change._

_Upon receiving one such hawk, a certain aging man smiled as he read the coded message._

* * *

"It's colder than I remember." Zuko commented, shivering slightly when an especially cold draft hit him.

"You aren't wearing that smelly armor." Katara replied in a teasing tone. "But we'll have plenty of spare parkas for you."

"I'm a firebender." Zuko looked out at the growing white landmass. "Can't you dye my clothes red?"

Katara grabbed his arm. "You'll be fine." She laughed at the look on her husband's face.

"I better start landing this thing." Zuko stated after a moment, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

* * *

The enitre Southern Water Tribe and the Northern visitors were waiting in the field where the zeppelin landed, nevous. It couldn't be an invasion force, but the air-machine was Fire Nation and couldn't be good news.

As soon as the docking ramp was lowered, Katara was running across the ice to the one familiar old face she'd been dying to see.

"Gran Gran! I missed you so much!" Katara embraced her grandmother.

"Oh, Katara." Gran Gran smiled, tears running down her cheeks. Pulling back from the hug, Gran Gran spoke rapidly, starved for news. "Where is your brother, and the avatar…" The old woman's voice trailed off when she saw who stepped down off of the zeppelin. Gran Gran looked at Katara, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the pendant fixed to the crimson ribbon.

An old man stepped forward from the crowd. "What is he doing here?" He demanded, pointing angrily at Zuko, who was carrying both his and Katara's packs across the ice.

"Master Pakku." Katara was surprised. She had known the North would send men to rebuild the South, but hadn't thought Pakku would come.

Zuko set both packs down at his feet, standing nervously in front of the several dozen water tribes-people. The looks on their faces told him exactly how they felt about his presence.

"Katara what's going on?" Gran Gran asked. "Where is your mother's necklace?"

"Zuko gave me this one." Katara replied evenly, watching the shock register on everyone's face. "And Dad approves of him."

Gran Gran's mouth worked, unable to form words, but finally she spoke. "…this is a lot to take in, Katara."

"It if would make you more comfortable, I'll sleep in the zeppelin." Zuko suggested.

"I think that will be fine." Pakku said coldly, stepping closer menacingly.

Katara's eyes narrowed. Glaring at her teacher, she spoke in just as cold a tone. "Then you should set up my sleeping roll, too, Zuko."

"Now just a minute." Pakku began, but Katara cut him off, the ice cracking slightly underfoot, reminding the waterbending master of her outburst in the North.

"I will not leave my husband out in the cold, Master Pakku!"

And there it was, out in the open.

* * *

Sokka moved slowly through the kata, his sword moving as an extension of his arm.

It was early, he was the first one up, but he had decided it was time to stop waiting around for Zuko's plan to come into effect, and get ready.

He finished, and sheathed his sword, but a familiar voice barked out in scolding tone.

"Your form was sloppy and your technique rusty! What is your excuse for such slovenly swordsmanship?"

Sokka nearly dropped his sword in surprise, spinning around to face the man. "Master Piandao!"

The aging swordmaster smiled as he bowed to hi student, his smile growing when the stunned youth barely remembered to return the bow. "It is good to see you again, Sokka."

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked bluntly, too stunned to do otherwise.

"The White Lotus Society is moving." Piandao replied simply, looking out at the valley below, watching as the rising sun burned away the steam. "I'm only the first to arrive. Soon, we may run out of rooms in the temple."

"What?" Sokka had been left behind, and was confused. He followed Piandao as the man entered the temple.

"There is an army coming, Sokka." Piandao explained. "An entire army."

* * *

"Do I call you Gran Gran?" Zuko asked candidly. He was standing in wide hut apparently used for a sewing 'shop.' Gran Gran's eyes narrowed, and she muttered something rude as she measured Zuko for a parka.

"Arms out." She stated coldly, and Zuko obediently lifted his arms. "My granddaughter is not old enough to be married yet."

"But she's old enough to traipse around the world with the Avatar? She's old enough to be a master waterbender?" Zuko retorted. "Or is it just me you disapprove of?"

Gran Gran met his look. For a moment they locked eyes in a battle of wills, then Gran Gran sighed. "Katara loves you, boy. She claims you are no longer the same person who attacked our home and kidnapped the avatar. I'll have to trust her on that." Gran Gran poked him in the chest. "But if I hear any funny business coming from your room, you'll wish you'd never come here. You understand?"

"Yes, Gran Gran." Zuko replied, smirking at the annoyed look that crossed the old woman's features.

* * *

"A fine cup of tea, Miss Bei Fong." Piandao said, sighing with contentment.

"Thanks. Iroh showed me how." Toph replied. "So this is what Sparky's Pai Sho trip was all about?"

"Indeed." Piandao looked around the Temple hall. He'd been informed about what had happened since Zuko and Sokka had contacted the White Lotus Society, and had already sent off a messenger hawk to see what they could do.

"Imagine, the prince of the Fire Nation is married to a girl of the water tribe. This will make for some interesting Politics after the war's end."

"Master Piandao?" Suki knelt close by. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, young lady."

"I am a Kyoshi warrior, and the rest of my sisters are still in prison." Suki explained. "Do you think there is anything you can do?"

Piandao set his tea down, and smiled. "I think you'll find that life takes many unexpected paths."

* * *

"Does he treat you well?" Pakku asked, sending a stream of water surging toward Katara. The several young students watched. These kids respected Pakku, and remembered Katara almost as a kind of aunt.

Katara rolled with the wave, sending it back to Pakku. "He does."

Pakku froze the water, and let it fall, lifting a wave of water and surfing across the field, trying to ease behind his former student.

Katara swung out, two long whips lifting from the snow to break Pakku's footing. The old man gasped as he stumbled, and Katara fought back a snicker, thanking Zuko for sharing the idea of a fighter's root.

Pakku regained his balance, and swung his arms up, a surge of snow and ice pushing along the ground toward Katara.

Breathing easily, Katara stopped the wave, and before the old man with the gaping jaw could react, froze him in place.

"You've improved greatly." Pakku said, acknowledging defeat. "Can we trust him with everything?"

"I do." Katara replied simply. Pakku grinned.

"Then I suppose he's family." Both masters looked at the knot of waterbending students, who were clapping at the demonstration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three** Pai Sho Tiles in the Capitol

_The Princess strolled through the darkened throne room, her eyes intent on her goal: the empty throne._

_Her father had gone on an inspection of the Nation, meant to inspire what could be thought of as flagging hearts, to revive loyalty and patriotism in the heart of even the most backwater country bumpkin, leaving The Princess in the capitol in charge of the hunt for the Avatar and the Nation's two most hated traitors._

_The Princess traced a hand lightly, almost lovingly, along the ancient wood of the throne, and with a pleased smile, she sat. The throne was not comfortable but she did not care for comfort. The Throne symbolized power._

_The Princess, attempting to see what concentration it would require for the day she would sit on the throne as Fire Lady reached out, and flames appeared in the oil-filled basins that surrounded the throne and chamber._

_The door to the chamber was tossed open, and a terrified soldier practically slid to a stop when he saw The Princess on the throne. Kneeling, he relayed the message before she struck him dead for intrusion._

_"Milady, the prisoners from the invading rebel army have escaped!" He reported. "Along with a few other prisoners of war."_

_The Princess kept her composure. "How many?"_

_"All of them."_

_The flash of flame that erupted all across the room would have made any Fire Lord proud._

* * *

Sokka, Hakoda, Toph, and Piandao stood on a balcony in the temple, watching as the camp was set up. Although it was even smaller than the invasion force, an army was gathering.

Among those present were groups that, with Aang and Katara, Sokka had met traveling. Although Sokka wasn't sure he had wanted to see some of them again, he was glad to know that at least there was still hope in the world.

"How many more do you think will come?" He asked.

Piandao mused for a moment. "These who've arrived aren't part of the order. They were told that the Avatar needed allies, and now they have finally assembled, ready to end this terrible war. I can confirm that there will be even more familiar faces, as I'm speaking a group is making its way here that will anger the Fire Lord."

Sokka froze a moment, spotting someone familiar among the crowd, surrounded by dozens of men who moved with military bearing. "Is that Jeong Jeong?"

Toph's ears perked. "Jeong Jeong? You talked about him before."

"He is a firebending master who abandoned the Fire Nation." Sokka answered. "He was going to teach Aang firebending, but things went wrong, and we got attacked."

"I myself was surprised he came." Piandao commented. "He and his men have been keeping to themselves, but they're here, and that's all that counts."

"Well, our army is growing," Hakoda's face was grim. "But they're under-equipped and poorly armed."

Piandao smiled. "That will be seen to. For now, let them gather, and await the Avatar's return. He is the one they have come for, after all."

* * *

"Haru, why are you always so fidgety around Toph?" The Duke asked, munching on a peach.

Haru sat under a tree, watching the crowd from afar. His face flushed slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Teo laughed. "Right. You like her."

"Mind your own business." Haru moaned, burying his face in his arms. "Its embarrassing."

The Duke looked confused. "What's wrong with liking Toph? She's cool."

Teo poked the despondent earthbender with a stick. "He likes her differently than you do."

"I don't get it." The Duke wiped careflessly at the peach juice dripping down his chin.

"Haru likes Toph the way moms and dads like each other." Teo said carefully, trying to not scar the younger boy.

The Duke finally caught on. "That's gross!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Zuko said with some conviction. "I have to what?"

Katara pointed at a wide flat space of snow close to Gran Gran's hut. "Build our home right there."

"Why?" Zuko asked, refusing to give in easily.

"We're a married couple!" Katara poked Zuko in the chest, her temper flaring. "Its embarrassing to still be sleeping at Gran Gran's hut!"

"This is one of those Water tribe customs I'll never get, isn't it?" Zuko asked, visibly giving in. "How do I start?"

Pakku's gravelly voice spoke up. He and a few other men were standing nearby. From their grins, Zuko could see that had heard everything. "You start by asking for help, boy. That's what family is for, and since neither your father nor brother-in-law are here, we'll stand in."

Katara smiled widely. "Don't overwork yourself. I have to go help Gran Gran with some mending."

Zuko watched his wife walk off, and sighed. The Southern Water Tribe was strange.

* * *

The work progressed quickly, especially since most of them men (Many of them waterbenders) pitched in, each getting a better understanding of Zuko. He followed their instructions, never once trying to seem like he was, well, royalty, and did as much work than anyone else…when Katara would let him, since Zuko was 'still injured.'

Toward the end of the day, a fine, respectable Water tribe style hut stood proudly. Pakku clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Now all that's left is to furnish the place. How are you at hunting with a harpoon?"

"I have no clue." Zuko replied honestly. "How am I supposed to get enough furs to line the ground, or for bedding..."

"You could always trade." An older man suggested. "Got any useful skills?"

"I..." Zuko stopped himself. "Like what?"

"He can tie girls to trees, chase someone across the world, fight with broadswords, do poor imitations..." Katara spoke up. She'd arrived just in time to see the end product. "Oh, and he's the Avatar's Firebending master. Hear anything useful?"

As the men laughed at Zuko's scowl, a small fiery-red hawk screeched, soaring through the air. It landed in the snow, then flapped back to the air, landing on Zuko's shoulder, shaking its legs to remove the offending powder.

It squawked angrily, presenting its back to Zuko, who removed the scroll. Only then did the bird let Katara tempt it away with some jerky.

Zuko scanned the note, his face a mixture of emotions. "The note is from the Order. They are trying to intercede with the Mishimoto Clan, but it doesn't look good."

"So, the assassins are still coming." Katara spoke. It wasn't a question. "They'll have the entire Water tribe to deal with."

"We…I…can't hide down here forever, Katara." Zuko spoke softly "We still have to stop my father."

Katara's face darkened. "We aren't leaving. Zuko, I'm not losing you!"

"K…"

Katara pushed Zuko down, and stood over him. "Zuko, listen to me! I love you, and if I have to, I will break your legs to keep you here."

Zuko stayed quiet, fully aware that his wife could easily kill him should she feel so inclined.

* * *

Long Nu was better at tracking than her late older sister. Already, she had followed sightings of a war zeppelin to the southernmost village of the Fire Nation. In her gut, Long Nu knew that the prey had left the Fire Nation.

The charter did not extend to the entire world, so for now, Long Nu would return to the contractor for more information.

Long Nu let out a deep breath, upset that her first mission would not yet end with a kill.

* * *

Azula walked down the lengthy prison wing. "Why were they all placed together?" She demanded sharply.

The warden cringed. "There was never any sign…"

"Of course not!" Azula shrieked. "Escape plans are worthless if idiots like yourself learn of them!" Sparks flew from her clenched fists. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Very well. What's done is done. Have the prisoners already escaped our shores?"

"We believe so, Milady." The warden spoke, sounding relieved to still be alive. "But as to their destination, we have no clue, nor do we know how they even escaped." The warden pulled a small object from his sleeve. "This is all we found."

In the warden's fingers was a white lotus tile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four** Army of the White Lotus

_The Flying Lemur circles above the Big White Cold. It can see the Smoky Flying Thing that Angry-Loud and Quiet-Blue took._

_Below are more of the master-creatures, and the Flying Lemur drops in lower, clutching the scroll in its paws. The Lemur had flown practically non-stop the entire way, all the way from Old-Tea Smell, and was exhausted. All it wanted was a good fat bug and Angry-Loud's hair to nest in._

_Spotting two familiar figures below, the Flying Lemur went into a dive._

* * *

Zuko yelped when something landed on his head. Two large, familiar eyes peered upside down, claws grabbing on to Zuko's hair.

"Momo?" Katara asked. "I thought he went with Aang."

Zuko removed the lemur from his head, and stuffed him in his parka. "Warmer in here, Momo." Zuko blinked, then grabbed the thin scroll.

"Its from Uncle." He said. "The messenger hawks finally reached him."

"What did he write?" Katara asked.

"He sends congratulations, and hopes we'll be happy." Zuko scanned the note. "He also mentions exactly how to stop the assassins."

"How?" Pakku asked, standing nearby.

"I have to challenge Azula to an Agni Kai." Zuko replied grimly.

* * *

Azula sat in the darkened throne room, barely able to suppress her rage. If she really looked inside, she would also sense fear.

She was in charge, after all, and the invaders had escaped without a trace under her watch. In the shadows, a figure slid toward her.

The Avatar was alive. The figure came closer, ignoring the dully-flickering flames beginning to grow in the oil pots.

Zuko was alive. The figure was now walking calmly up to Azula from behind the throne.

The fat old man Iroh was alive. The figure was now right behind Azula.

The only two people Azula had ever trusted were rotting in prison. "What do you want?" Azula demanded, the flames now burning in earnest once more.

Long Nu stepped around the throne, and bowed. "Orders, milady. The target has left Fire Nation borders. The contract cannot, by ceremonial law, be pursued until the target returns."

Azula barely restrained her scowl. Everything was going wrong. "Very well. How much to expand the contract?"

"It cannot be done, Milady." Long Nu spoke softly, as she had been trained. "The contract has been set, and cannot be changed. There is our honor to consider."

Azula almost smiled. _Honor._ She hated that word. "I understand. Perhaps you should stay close by. I am certain my brother will be returning to the Fire Nation, especially with his new little friend, the bald Airbending monk."

"Yes, milady." Long Nu melted into the shadows, not quite at Azula's side, but the princess knew she was there.

Oddly enough, it felt like something missing was slightly filled in.

* * *

They moved through the mist, and the growing army stood, tensed, waiting for their arrival.

The group that was now coming flew several flags above their ranks: Earth Nation, Water Tribe, and a crimson flag with a White Lotus all waved in the wind.

"It's…" Sokka had been woken up by The Duke, and literally dragged out to watch the army coming. "Spirits…"

"Am I right?" The Duke asked.

"Run, and get everyone else up, especially my dad." Sokka said. "Go!"

The Duke ran off as quick as he could.

By the time Hakoda, at the head of the group, joined Sokka, several figures were approaching the temple.

Hakoda, surprisingly, was the first to break rank, rushing forward.

"Bato!"

The man who had grown up at Hakoda's side like a brother ran to meet his friend, and both men laughed victoriously as they met between the two armies, breaking the tension.

Sokka rubbed The Duke's hair. "You were right. It's the invasion force, and the White Lotus." He saw eagerness in The Duke's eyes, and laughed. "Pipsqueak's down there somewhere."

That was all the younger boy needed to hear, and he took off down the hill, followed shortly by Suki when she recognized her sisters from Kyoshi.

* * *

"She's fine." Pakku assured the prince. He stood in the bow of a large canoe, using his waterbending to push the vessel along.

"She was sick this morning." Zuko sat in the canoe, a long, thin harpoon next to him. "I asked her what was wrong, and she yelled at me." Zuko leaned over the side, staring in the dark blue water.

"And? Trust me, I trained the girl for some time. She has her moods." Pakku stopped the canoe. "Here we are."

Zuko stood up, balancing carefully. "And she spent the whole day yesterday with Gran Gran, and she's with the healers today. Why won't she tell me what's wrong?"

Pakku hid a smile. He believed he knew exactly what was 'wrong' with Katara, but didn't want to worry the young prince. "Let it go for now. We're out here to hunt, after all."

"Hunt what, precisely?" Zuko asked.

Pakku smiled thinly. "What we call sturgeon."

"Stur…" Zuko almost fell when something hit the canoe, and his eyes widened when he saw a dark shape the full length of the canoe swimming around.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, torn between excitement and fear. The healer smiled, and handed Katara and Gran Gran cups of tea.

"Of course." She replied. "As was your grandmother. You should expect an older woman to know, after all."

"But…" Katara bit her lip. "What I do I tell him? I don't know how he'll react."

Momo, until then asleep in a corner on top of a pile of furs, woke up and hopped over to Katara, chattering. Katara picked the lemur up, and scratched his ears.

"You tell him the truth, as soon as he comes back from hunting sturgeon." Gran Gran said calmly.

Tea sprayed all over the hut. "Zuko is doing what?"

* * *

Outside, people heard commotion inside and hurried past, terrified. "Katara, calm down!"

"Let me go!"

"Calm down, girl! He'll be fine!"

* * *

"This is an army." Sokka said, almost unable to believe his eyes. "I mean, you said the White Lotus was moving, but I thought that meant a lot of rich old men."

"There are a lot of rich men." Piandao replied. "But the White Lotus has maintained the ability to field two thousand warriors, each well trained in spear and sword, and bow."

"Yeah, we got earthbenders, some rogue firebenders, waterbenders." Toph stated casually. "But whose making the battle plan? We can't just attack head-on."

"True." Piandao stated thoughtfully. "But when the time comes to strike, we will be prepared."

* * *

Pakku, Gran Gran, and the whole tribe watched, amused. When Zuko and Pakku had returned, the canoe laden with a massive sturgeon, Katara had been waiting to drag Zuko off.

As they passed out of hearing, the village could hear Katara yelling about Zuko doing stupid reckless things, and how he had responsibilities, and…

They then watched as the scolding Katara had quieted, and shared something with the prince.

They could just make out the shock, worry, and finally joy that flitted across the stunned prince's face.

Zuko picked Katara up, and the amused village watched as he carried her into their home.

"Well, he took that bit of news well." Pakku commented.

* * *

(NOTE) Thought I should mention, if any of you don't know: Sturgeon are a massive fish that can easily grow big enough to capsize a large canoe. It's actually fairly dangerous to fish for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five** The Final Drum

_The Prince and His Princess helped to load the supplies onto the war zeppelin. Nearly two-dozen warriors, several of them waterbenders, would be returning to the Air Temple with them._

_They are happy, despite the nervous worry that grips them. They are together, they are with friends, and they…well, they have a new connection._

_The Master and Her Grandmother wish them farewell, and good luck, then, once everyone else has made their goodbyes, The Prince starts the engine, and the Zeppelin takes off._

_His Princess holds the Flying Lemur in her arms, petting away its nervousness at the noise from the engine. She worries for Her Prince, but knows that what they go to do is important._

_If Her Prince can stop His Sister, not only would they be safe, but with the Avatar to stop the Fire Lord, the world itself would be safe._

_The Peace would come._

* * *

"Look!" Aang pointed excitedly. "Who are all those people?"

Chit Sang and Iroh looked over the side of Appa's saddle. "Impressive." Iroh commented. "There are many peoples represented there."

"Is it an army?" Aang wondered.

"I would believe so." Chit Sang commented. "Let's land and find out."

"Right." Appa began his descent toward the stables.

* * *

They were waiting in the stable, and Aang, true to character, jumped down from Aapa, calling out greetings.

"Bato! Where, how…" He looked around. "Sokka, what's going on? Where are Katara and Zuko?"

"Well, Aang…" Sokka looked at his father for help, and Hakoda smiled.

"Why don't you rest from your travel before facing the army, Avatar." He suggested. "We can fill all three of you in on what has happened since you left…were you successful, by the way?"

Aang grinned widely. "I was."

* * *

Azula walked down the quiet corridors of the palace, ignoring Long Nu's presence behind her.

She stopped in front of a large tapestry that depicted Fire Lord Sozin, and stared at it. "The greatest Fire Lord ever…aside from Father." She said softly. "What would he do? All around me are traitors and fools. People I thought were beyond trust are traitors."

As she spoke, the fabric began to char, and as she moved on, Long Nu absently rubbed out a small tongue of flame that threatened the tapestry, something she had grown accustomed to already.

She never spoke to the princess, it was not in her contract, but Long Nu was a loyal Fire Nation citizen. Several of the things the princess nearly burned due to her slipping control were priceless, irreplaceable treasures.

The other night, the princess had been preparing herself for a minor ceremony, and with a shriek, she had thrown her brush through a mirror, shouting to her mother. Long Nu could see it. The princess was losing her grasp on reality.

"All around me, signs of attack…but is it rebellion or invasion?" Azula kept muttering.

* * *

"So, they're married." Aang asked. Sokka nodded, and they watched, somewhat nervously, for how the Avatar would react.

"Didn't Iroh tell you? He got a message, I'm sure." Haru asked.

Aang fell on his back laughing, and the group, confused, looked amongst themselves. Considering how he had reacted when he found out that Zuko and Katara were together, it was an improvement, albeit a strange one.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Aang struggled to control himself, sitting up. "Sokka, do you remember Aunt Wu?"

"How could I forget her?" Sokka replied, shaking his head in disgust. "The palm-reading phony."

"Did Katara ever tell you what her fortune was?" Aang managed to get out between what could almost be called giggles.

"No, what was it?" Sokka asked, eyes narrowing.

"Aunt Wu told Katara she would marry a powerful bender!" Aang fell back laughing once more, this time surrounded by a chorus of laughter.

"Avatar." A gruff voice spoke. No one save Toph had noticed Jeong Jeong coming, and Toph had decided he was harmless.

Aang sat up. "Jeong Jeong?" He asked. "Wow, I never thought we'd see you again."

"Nor I you. I must admit I did not believe you would come this far." Jeong Jeong replied. "But, I can tell by looking. You are almost ready, aren't you?"

Aang smiled widely. "I think so."

The old man looked down, away from the temple. "Everyone down there is waiting to see you. You are the reason they have gathered. This is _your_ army, Avatar."

Aang's good mood vanished. "I know." He stood up, and grabbed his staff. "I guess I should go inspect the troops, huh?"

* * *

"You know, Twinkletoes, you're walking heavy." Toph commented. She and Sokka were walking on either side of Aang as he headed toward the camp.

"Am I?" Aang asked. "Yeah, I suppose. I've got a lot to think about." He stopped suddenly. From the air, it hadn't seemed like there were as many people, but on foot it was a different matter.

Worse, they all turned to face him, an expectant look on their faces.

* * *

Long Nu sat up in bed, her heart pounding. Terrible shrieks filled the air, and she knew instantly what was happening.

Rising from bed, she left the small room, and glided down the hall toward Princess Azula's bedchamber.

As the assassin expected, Azula was sitting in the middle of the room, small fires all around her.

She was shrieking: "No! Go away, Mother! I don't want Uncle's stupid doll!" A small bundle of rags in Azula's hand burst into flame.

Long Nu watched. She knew it would not last long. Abruptly, Azula's shrieks cut off.

"Father, where did Mother go? How did Grandfather die? Why isn't Uncle Fire Lord? Where is Zuzu? Where is Mother? Where is Mother?" Azula clutched her knees to her chest. "Mother…mother…mother…"

Long Nu settled in for a long wait. Azula would remain the same until sunrise.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Teo?" A young man asked, clutching the glider tightly as he stood next to the edge of the temple.

"Sure." Teo said, pointing. "See, all the others are already getting the hang of it."

Sokka stood a way off, watching. Suki brought him a cup of tea. "Is this the right thing to do?"

Suki sat on a bench, motioning for Sokka to join her. "You've explained to them exactly what could happen. The gliders are an essential part of the invasion plan."

"I know, its just…" Sokka sighed. "I don't like the thought that we're sending them off, probably to die."

"That's their choice, Sokka." Suki assured Sokka. "They each understand what could happen, and they made the choice to be a part of this."

Sokka waved off behind them. "Yeah, and each part of the plan is a failsafe. The main goal is to keep Aang alive until he can face the Fire Lord."

"And defeat him, ending this war." Suki said firmly. "And you are supposed to be training with Piandao."

Sokka smiled slightly, and stood up. "Right."

Several shouts stopped him cold, and Soka ran to the open, pulling a telescope Teo had rigged from his tunic.

A War Zeppelin lowered as it approached the temple, and Sokka watched closely. He dropped the scope, and cheered when he saw the men in blue climbing on rigging, fixing a large Water Tribe flag over the Fire Nation emblem.

"They're back!" He called out, running toward the widest part of the field. Behind him, he heard Toph demand angrily.

"Who? Blind here, people!"

* * *

"Zuko, Katara!" Aang called as the two led a procession down the ramp. He jumped, bending the air to leap across the field. He landed in front of the couple, his face a mess of conflicting emotions. "I…I'm sorry?"

Zuko snorted. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Aang grinned. "I heard your fortune came true, Katara."

Zuko frowned at the blush on Katara's face. "What fortune?"

"She'll tell you later." Toph spoke up, pushing Aang aside. "Hugs, now!" She stiffened in Katara's arms, and her jaw dropped. "Sugar Queen, you've got two heartbeats! Are…you're pregnant!"

* * *

Here endeth Part Three: War Drums.

Those of you who have read to this point, thank you. This story took off from me. When I began, I thought it would be a one-shot, but obviously I was wrong.

Follow me a little further, would you?

Next: Tears and Fire: The Comet

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


End file.
